


Ms. Right

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Molly remembers how she met her first love.





	Ms. Right

Molly’s leg was bobbing up and down as she did the quiz in her favorite magazine. She was humming the latest Lady Gaga song when she stumbled over an unusal question:

_Question 5: Happiest day of your life?_

_a) Graduation_

_b) Meeting Mr./Ms. Right_

_c) Wedding_

_d) Another day_

Molly was smiling at the “Ms.”. Slowly, times were changing, she acknowledged happily. Not all women were looking for a man. It was nice that media started to accept it.

The alarm clock beeped and Molly hopped off her chair to put the tray of petri dishes out of the oven. One by one she slid beneath the microscope, thinking back to that summer day she would most probably call the happiest day of her life.

Her life hadn’t always been that empty. Once, she had had parents and a few good friends. Back in their old house in Scotland where she lived until she turned fifteen. It was this last summer where she had met her.

Her parents had loved to throw garden parties in the summer and her father liked to invite all of his colleagues from the office. She had been the daughter of a new one of said colleagues. And she had been the only girl her age, so them spending some time together had been kind of inevitable.

 

**~oOo~**

 

_“Molly, love, why don’t you go over and talk to Irene for a while? She sits by the tree all by herself”, her mother asked her, carrying a big cut open water melon._

_Molly only nodded and slowly walked over to the guest._

_Irene was leaning against the big trunk of the tree, shielded from the looks of the others. As Molly rounded it, she knew why._

_Irene was smoking._

_“Hi”, Molly announced her presence and Irene jumped._

_“Oh, it’s you. You’re quiet as a cat”, she commented and threw her a quick glance._

_“Thank you, I guess”, Molly joked and giggled._

_She couldn’t help but admire Irene’s wild chin long waves dancing in the wind. She was wearing a white summer dress which was hiked up due to her sitting position, revealing most of her pale legs._

_“Would you like some company?” Molly ask shyly, bringing her brown eyes back to Irenes stunning ice blue eyes._

_The girl looked her up and down._

_“Do you smoke?”_

_“No.”_

_“Will you tell on me when I send you away?”_

_Molly giggled._

_“No.”_

_“Fine.”_

_Molly_ __happily_  sat down next to her._

_“I hear you moved here from London? Must be pretty boring out here for you.”_

_Irene sighed._

_“Can we not talk, please?”_

_“Sorry.”_

_Molly didn’t mind not talking. She wasn’t good at small talk, anyway. She leaned back against the trunk, looking over the gentle hills and valleys of the Highlands._

_They almost spent an hour and three cigarettes sitting there._

_“Irene! Come over here, love!”_

_Irene sighed at the voice of her mother._

_“She likes to show me off like a damned trophy”, she explained as she pressed the half-smoked cigarette into the moss._ _Then she reached into her dress and Molly blushed as she pulled out a chewing gum from her bra._

_Irene winked as she unwrapped it and put it in her mouth. The wrapping disappeared in her bra again._

_“See you later, little doe.”_

_“Bye, Irene.”_

_Molly couldn’t help the dreamy sound of her voice. There was a strength evaporating from every pore of Irene’s perfect pale skin that fascinated her._

_She looked after her and blushed again when Irene turned and smiled that first, magical smile at her that made her heart drum against her chest painfully fast._

_They didn’t get to spend more time together at the party, Irene busy being shown off to her father’s colleagues and Molly too shy to approach her._

_That night she mentally kicked herself for not talking to her more._

_Three days later, Molly got another chance. Irene called her._

_Molly’s heart beat faster as she took the phone._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey little doe. I’m bored. Wanna hang out?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Did she sound too eager?_

_Judging by Irene’s chuckle, she might. Molly didn’t care._

_They met at the local chip shop, bought themselves some fish and chips and strolled through the small village and out into the green countryside._

_From that day on, they did this every day for one wonderful month._

_They never talked much and yet Molly had never felt more comfortable around another person. She was happy when she was with Irene._

_It was the third week when it happened. They were walking their usual path outside the village when Irene all of a sudden turned around, causing Molly to stop._

_Before she could ask what was going on, Irene had pressed her lips onto hers._

_Molly’s heart wanted to jump out of her chest._

_It was her first kiss._

_And it was perfect._

_Tender. Warm. Playful._

_And minty fresh, for Irene was chewing a gum._

_When they parted, the gum was in Molly’s mouth._

_She looked up at the black-haired girl and her big brown eyes sparkled with happiness._

_Now she finally realized why she felt so good around Irene. She was in love with her._

_Irene gave her one of her rare but beautiful smiles and cupped her cheek with her hand._

_This time, Molly leaned in to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around Irene’s delicate, warm body and wanted to squeal when she felt her do the same._

_Molly shivered as their tongues entangled and their small breasts were pressed against each other in the most fantastic way._

_After a long time they parted and the sunlight brightened up Irene’s pale eyes even more when she looked down at her._

_Molly giggled._

_Irene smiled and caressed her cheekbone with her thumb._

_From this day on, they were even more inseparable. Molly only lived for Irene Adler. She was in agony when she was without her and the happiest girl in the world when she called._

_They kissed a lot._

_Irene liked to steal kisses from her when they were outside the chip shop. She loved to pull her into the small alley next to the buildiing and press her against the wall and kiss her long and deep. And damn it, Molly loved it, too. She was alive and she loved it._

_But, like everything else that was good in her life it ran through her hands sooner or later._

_Four weeks after they had met, they were separated again._

_Dread filled Molly’s heart when she overheard her father telling her mother that Irene’s Dad had stolen money from the company and had been arrested in the office this day._  
_Without a second thought Molly had sprinted for the door and ran all the way to Irene’s house, her lungs and legs burning like fire._

_When she finally reached the house, the door was open. Tears filled Molly’s eyes as she stepped in, finding the placed abandoned. They had fled in a hurry, Irene and her mother. Clothes were still lying on the floor._

_Molly went up the stairs to Irene’s room. She had only been here once and it broke her heart to see the chaos in it, drawers hanging out of the closet or completely drawn out, lying on the floor. The mattress was tossed over as well, God knows why._

_Molly was silently crying by now and she was turning to leave when she noticed Irene’s lighter on her desk. Biting her lip, thinking for a second, she walked over and took it, pocketing it in her jeans. Taking one last look around, Molly left._

_She walked home feeling numb._

 

**~oOo~**

 

Molly stared down at the bright pink page, the question in black ink staring back at her. Biting her lip, she crossed out b).

With a sad smile, she closed the magazine and went back to work. 

Call it fate, call it coincidence. But it was that very same night when Molly Hooper met Irene Adler once again. 

She had entered her flat and petted the cat that rubbed its little face against her leg. After she had hung her coat and bag, she flipped on the light in the hallway and stepped out of her shoes. 

Rubbing her neck, she walked into the kitchen and fed the cat, went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and wished Toby a good night before she opened the door to her bedroom.

She let out a squeak when she didn’t find it empty.

There was a woman in her bedroom, standing with her back to her, holding the framed picture of her parents.

When the black-haired woman in the red dress turned around, Molly gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands.

The ruby painted lips of Irene Adler turned into a smile.

“Hello, little doe.”

Molly couldn’t speak. Not with her lungs being unable to breathe in.

Irene set down the picture and folded her arms in front of her chest as she took a look around in Molly’s most private room. On one of the three closets was a display of things Molly held most dear: Her father’s old camera, her mother’s hand mirror from the Twenties, a lock of her first cat’s hair, sea shells from her holiday in Greece…and Irene Adler’s lighter.

When the former owner spotted the item, she threw Molly a quick glance.

Molly could still just stare at her, trying to realize that she really was there.

Irene walked over to the shelf, her stride even more elegant than it used to be, and let her fingertips graze the blue plastic.

She never asked how Molly got into possession of it. She knew her little doe well enough to guess.

“I followed you’re career”, Irene started talking. “Best of your class, getting on the specialist registrar at St. Bart’s hospital within five years. I’m proud of you, little doe.”

“Why didn’t you…” Molly started, but her words got stuck in her throat as this beautiful woman looked at her.

“Why didn’t you?”

The women looked at each other and Molly shrugged, tears filling her eyes.

Irene smiled.

“We got on with our lives. It happens.”

Molly wanted to tell her that nothing had changed. That she still thought Irene was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. That she was woven into her heart so deeply that no one could ever tear her out of it, not even herself.

“It had only been a month, after all”, Irene smiled.

There was something in her ice blue eyes. Sadness.

It made Molly cross the distance between them and throw her arms around her, pressing her lips onto hers.

Irene didn’t hesitate a second before she slung her arms around her and returned her kiss just as passionately.

They fell onto Molly’s bed and made love in the most tender way Molly had ever experienced. Every kiss, ever touch was a greeting, a reassurance that the feelings were just as strong as they had been all those years ago.

When they were too exhausted to carry on and Molly was in Irene’s embrace with her head lying in the crook of her neck, Irene let her red fingernails slide up and down Molly’s arm, creating goosebumps on her skin.

“Can I stay with you for a couple of weeks?” Irene asked into Molly’s silky hair.

“You can stay as long as you want”, Molly whispered and let out a giggle.

Finally, she felt alive again.

“Don’t you want to know why?”

“No. I trust you.”

“I’m not the same person, Molly”, Irene stated after a pause.

“Neither am I.”

“Yes, you are”, Irene commented with a smug smile.

Molly giggled and cuddled closer to the woman she loved. She pressed a kiss to her elegant swan neck before she lifted herself up to look at her.

Shyly, she let her fingertips brush over Irene’s cheekbone down to her jaw.

“I’m just glad to have you back. I missed you so.”

Irene looked at her, her pale eyes filled with tenderness. Then she smiled, the lipstick smeared after all those firery kisses.

“I missed you too, little doe.”


End file.
